Good Bye
by JellyChoco
Summary: Manusia tak bisa terus menerus bekerja. Mereka juga butuh istirahat, begitu juga dengan BoBoiBoy ia juga manusia, bukan robot yang bisa terus menerus bekerja. Tanpa ia sadari, penyakit mematikan ma bersarang di tubuh mungilnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Akhir Perjalanan Sang Pelindung Pulau Rintis (CH 1)**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy ©Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning: Typo (s), OOC, absurd, Friendship, dll**

 **BoBoiBoy POV'S ON**

Raja siang telah kembali dari peraduannya, cahaya penyemangatnya menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi kamarku. Suara nyanyian burung-burung kecil menyapa indra pendengaranku. Aku menyembulkan kepalaku keluar dari kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Kringg!" aku mengerjapkan mataku mengontrol masuknya cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mataku dan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin nyawa agar bisa terjaga. Aku memfokuskan mataku pada jam weker yag berada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku untuk melihat dimana jarum jam berada.

Jam 04.00

Aku kemudian mengibaskan selimutku dan merapikan tempat tidurku dengan wajah yang masih kusut khas orang bangun tidur. Tentu saja.

Setelah selesai merapikan tempat tidur, aku kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil wudhu dan menunaikan kewajiban ku sebagai seorang muslim. Setelah selesai shalat, aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, namun kali ini untuk menunaikan ritual sebelum memulai hari (you know lah).

Kini aku sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahku, lengkap dengan atributnya. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju jendela kamarku, pemandangan indah Pulau Rintis saat menjelang pagi memang indah jika dilihat dari atas. Cahaya dari lampu-lampu rumah warga menambah keindahan pagi ini. Ku hirup udara segar sebanyak-banyak nya. Ah.. memang segar.

'TOK TOK TOK!' terdengar suara ketukan dari arah luar. Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang mengetuk pintu itu tadi.

"BoBoiBoy ba- ah.. kau sudah bangun rupanya,"

"Iya Ochobot, aku sudah bangun dari tadi."

"Ehehehe.. kalau begitu, jangan berlama-lama disini, atok sudah menunggumu dibawah."

"Baiklah, aku akan turun sebentar lagi.." ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis khasnya.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku dan atok menunggumu dibawah."

"Iya.."

Ah.. sayang sekali aku sudah di panggil kakek, dan aku harus segera berangkat sekolah.

 **BoBoiBoy POV'S END**

BoBoiBoy segera keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga untuk menyapa kakek tersayangnya itu.

"Selamat pagi atok.. selamat pagi Ochobot," sapa BoBoiBoy dengan ceria menyapa sang kakek dan robot kesayangannya itu.

"Selamat pagi BoBoiBoy.." jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Atok sama ochobot kompak banget.." gerutu BoBoiBoy sementara sang pelaku hanya terkekeh kecil. Dan akhirnya BoBoiBoy juga ikut tertawa.

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia bukan? Yah.. seperti itu lah keseharian sang jagoan Pulau Rintis, BoBoiBoy. Ia dan teman-temannya dikenal diseluruh pelosok Pulau Rintis berkat jam tangan istimewa yang diberikan Ochobot pada mereka. Mereka juga terkenal karena mereka suka membantu warga Pulau Rintis dengan sepenuh hati, atau lebih tepatnya mereka adalah geng Super Hero Pulau Rintis.

Berbagai kejahatan berhasil mereka tuntaskan dengan bantuan jam 'istimewa' mereka.

BoBoiBoy pun berpamitan dengan kakeknya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"BoBoiBoy pergi sekolah dulu tok, assalamu'alaikum.."

"Walaikumsalam.. hati-hati di jalan."

"Baik tok.."

Pintu rumah pun tertutup seiringan dengan perginya sang penghuni rumah. Angin berbisik membelai rambut remaja bertopi dino terbalik ini. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju tempat menimba ilmu dan disana juga ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman geng Super Hero nya itu.

Matahari masih malu-malu untuk keluar, namun sinarnya sudah terpancar dari ufuk timur menandakan hari baru dan harapan baru akan segera dimulai. Kicauan burung-burug kecil turut menemaninya. Gumpalan kapas putih raksasa berjalan perlahan mengikuti alur kemana angin pergi.

 **BoBoiBoy POV'S ON**

Namaku BoBoiBoy. Kalian boleh menganggap nya aneh atau apa. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang punya banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Tentu saja. Tapi orang-orang selalu menganggapku berlebihan. Mereka selalu me-nomor satukan aku dengan alasan aku super hero lah, aku suka menolong lah, dan lain sebagainya. Aku tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya selama itu tidak menggangguku.

Aku hanyalah bocah polos yang diberi amanah oleh robot Sfera Kuasa Ochobot, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa robot bulat ini memilihku. Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Ah.. sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membuat kepalaku pusing hanya karena hal sepele itu.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Aku lelah terus-terusan dimanfaatkan seperti ini. Aku lelah harus terus menolong orang lain, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak pernah ada yang mengerti bukan artinya aku tidak ikhlas menolong mereka, hanya saja.., kalian juga tau bukan jika manusia tidak bisa terus menerus bekerja? Ya karena manusia bukan robot yang bisa terus-terusan bekerja tanpa batas sampai baterai mereka habis. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Meskipun, semua ini telah merampas kehidupanku, aku tak ingin membuat orang-orang yang percaya padaku menjadi kecewa. Semuanya telah mengusik hidup tenangku. Aku lelah.. aku ingin istirahat.

Tapi.. ah sudahlah tidak akan ada yang mau mendengar keluh kesahku, selain angin bisu yang selalu menjadi temanku kapan pun dan di mana pun.

 **BoBoiBoy POV'S END**

Ia terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya itu. Hingga sampailah ia di tempat tujuan nya. Ia pun masuk kedalam pintu gerbang bangunan itu. Taman yang asri nan sejuk, murid-murid yang berlarian kesana kemari ada juga yang hanya duduk-duduk di bangku taman bersama teman-teman mereka. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa agak pusing dan kepalannya terasa sakit. Tapi, dasar anak laki-laki emang suka ngeyel. Ia mengabaikan kondisinya dan tetap pergi ke sekolah, meskipun kondisinya bisa dibilang sedang tidak baik sekarang. Dan ia yakin, sekarang wajahnya sudah pucat. Tapi ia mengabaikan semua itu.

Sesampainya ia di ruang kelasnya-Kelas 5 Jujur-ia langsung disambut keempat sahabatnya dan juga teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat Pagi BoBoiBoy.." sapa keempat sahabatnya.

"Selamat Pagi.." jawabnya lesu.

"BoBoiBoy, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis berkerudung merah jambu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat BoBoiBoy, apa kau sakit?"

'Ya, wajahku memang sudah pucat dari tadi. Aku tahu itu.'

"Ah.. tidak, aku hanya kurang tidur karena menonton bola sampai larut malam hehehe.." jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal itu. Ya.. meskipun ia sedikit berbohong, karena ia tak mau keempat sahabatnya tahu dan menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Apa kau yakin BoBoiBoy? Jangan sok kuat deh kalau lagi sakit.."

"Aku yakin Landak Ungu, kau tak perlu khawatir,"

Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus kasar dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa geli. Tak lama kemudian guru yang akan mengajar pun datang. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya Pendidikan Jasmani atau Olahraga, keempatemannya menyarankan agar BoBoiBoy tidak usah ikut pelajaran Olahraga hari ini, tapi ia tetap bersikers ingin mengikutinya. Alasannya ia tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaran dan tidak ingin nilainya kosong.

Namun, saat pelajaran berlangsung, wajah BoBoiBoy semakin pucat dan kepalanya semakin sakit. Tapi ia mengabaikan semua itu dan tetap mengikuti pelajaran. Hari ini adalah pertandingan sepak bola kedua antara Fang dan BoBoiBoy. Ia sadar kalau kondisinya sedang tidak baik dan tidak boleh melakukan olahraga berat seperti ini.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Tak biasanya hari ini BoBoiBoy lemas dan tak bersemangat. Biasanya, meskipun sedang agak pusing tapi ia tidak sampai lemas seperti ini, wajahnya semakin pucat. Dan perlahan-lahan pandangannya pun mengabur dan ia sempat merasakan area di bawah hidungnya basah dan mencium bau anyir disana. Ia sudak tak kuat lagi, pandangannya semakin kabur dan tubuhnya ambruk. Yang terakhir kali ia dengar adalah semua orang berteriak menyerukan namanya.

 **-TBC-**

 **Hahah.. okay sampai sini dulu, ada yang udah bisa nebak kira-kira BoBoiBoy kenapa? Penasaran? Lihat di next chapter ya.. kalau responnya bagus & reviewnya banyak, author update kilat (kalau nggak sibuk, kalau updatenya lama berarti author sibuk x'3)**

 **See you next time**

 **Maaf kalau absurd :'3 author newbie x'3**

 **Review please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhir Perjalanan Sang Pelindung Pulau Rintis (CH 2)**

 **Hallo saya kembali bawa APSPPR CH 2 :'3**

 **Okay lah, happy reading :D**

 **Hope you like it ;)**

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung mengahampiri BoBoiBoy yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah lapangan. Mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan sang jagoan Pulau Rintis? Mereka sama sekali tak pernah melihat ia seperti ini sebelumnya. Wajah pucat, pusing, tak bersemangat, lesu, cepat lelah, mimisan, dan jatuh pingsan di tengah lapangan seperti ini. Itu semua tak pernah mereka lihat dari seorang BoBoiBoy, tentu saja mereka tak pernah melihatnya karena ia selalu menutupinya dari semua orang, ia tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir dengan keadaanya. Bahkan ia juga menyembunyikannya dari Tok Aba dan Ochobot, karena ia tak ingin melihat kakek satu-satunya dan robot kesayangannya itu khawatir padanya.

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Ying dan Yaya-sahabat BoBoiBoy-langsung membawanya ke UKS dan langsung di obati oleh dokter disana.

"Yaya, ayo cepat kita harus membawa BoBoiBoy ke ruang kesehatan sekolah sekarang, kasihan dia, dia harus segera ditangani oleh dokter," seru Ying dengan panik melihat sahabat mereka tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah lapang.

"Baik." Seru Yaya menyetujui usul Ying, ia juga kasihan melihat BoBoiBoy seperti ini.

Mereka pun segera memapah BoBoiBoy ke ruang kesehatan sekolah dengan susah payah, karena bobot tubuh BoBoiBoy jauh lebih berat dari mereka berdua, dan itu membuat mereka agak kesulitan. Namun akhirnya berhasil sampai di UKS.

Wajah BoBoiBoy semakin pucat dan tubuhnya semakin dingin. Dinginnya tubuh BoBoiBoy membuat Yaya semakin takut dan cemas. Ia takut akan kehilangan sahabat yag paling ia sayangi-setelah Ying.

'Bertahanlah BoBoiBoy!' jerit Yaya dalam hati, ia terus berdo'a agar sahabatnya bisa tertolong. Dan sampailah mereka di ruang kesehatan sekolah, dokter yang berada disana langsung menghampiri mereka dan langsung menangani BoBoiBoy.

Dokter yang menangani BoBoiBoy masih terus melaksanakan tugasnya, ia menatap sang pasien dengan tatapan khawatir. Yaya dan Ying pun semakin cemas. Ying memilih untuk pergi kembali ke kelasnya ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk tentang salah satu sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS ini. Ying pun berpamitan dengan Yaya, meskipun ia tak tega meninggalkan sahabatnya seorang diri menjaga sahabat sekaligus pemimpin geng mereka. Karena Ying sudah tahu apa yang akan di ucapkan sang dokter itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik dan bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Ermm.., Yaya, aku ke kelas duluan boleh?" tanya Ying dengan hati-hati

"Iya, kau duluan saja, aku ingin menjaga BoBoiBoy, kasihan dia tak ada yang jaga jika kita berdua kembali ke kelas," jawab Yaya.

"Baiklah, jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil aku di kelas ya.."

Yaya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajah manisnya. Seiringan dengan anggukan itu, Ying sudah melesat jauh dari ruang UKS menuju kelasnya dengan secepat kilat, ia sudah berada di ruang kelasnya. Sebelumnya Ying sudah mengganti seragam terlebih dahulu di ruang ganti sekolah, karena seragam yang sebelumnya ia pakai adalah pakaian olahraga dan sekarang kegiatan belajar akan dilanjutkan dengan mata pelajaran Sains Biologi.

Sesampainya ia dikelas, Ying sudah di sambut seribu pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, tak terkecuali kedua sahabat laki-laki mereka yang juga termasuk anggota geng Super Hero Pulau Rintis.

"Ying, kenapa kau datang sendirian? Mana BoBoiBoy?"

"Ying, bagaimana keadaan BoBoiBoy? Di mana Yaya?"

"Apa BoBoiBoy baik-baik saja?"

Kira-kira begitu lah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut teman sekelas Ying. Dan sukses membuat Ying kewalahan.

"Hei! Hei! Tenang dulu! Aku kewalahan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian! Coba satu orang satu orang yang bertanya, bisa tidak?"

"Erm.. bisa," jawab seluruh kelas layaknya paduan suara.

"Bagus lah, jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Cukup satu orang yang mewakili!" ucap Ying tegas.

Semua orang saling berpandangan dan saling menunjuk satu sama lain untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Hei ayolah, ini bukan acara kenegaraan! Sampai akhirnya satu orang mengacungkan tangannya dan bertanya.

"Ya Fang?" respon Ying sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaan BoBoiBoy? Dan di mana Yaya? Kenapa hanya kau seorang yang kembali ke kelas?" jawab-tanya Fang bertubi-tubi, dan sukses membuat Ying mendengus.

" BoBoiBoy masih ditangani oleh dokter dan Yaya sedang menjagannya," jawab Ying

"Oh.." Fang ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban dari Ying.

Suasana kelas kembali ramai. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang jagoan Pulau Rintis sampai ia pingsan saat jam pembelajaran. Saat ini BoBoiBoy masih dalam penanganan dokter sekolah. Detik demi detik berlalu namun BoBoiBoy belum juga sadar. Wajahnya semakin pucat, pucatnya wajah BoBoiBoy membuat Yaya semakin takut. Berbagai pikiran negative pun memenuhi kepala gadis berkerudung pink ini. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabatnya. Yaya terus berdo'a agar sahabatnya itu bisa bertahan.

Suasana di ruang UKS semakin hening. Hanya detik jam dinding yang menghiasi ruangan serba putih itu. Bau obat-obatan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka sedari tadi semakin menyengat. BoBoiBoy sudah diperiksa oleh dokter, dokter mengatakan BoBoiBoy hanya pingsan dan tak lama lagi ia akan sadar. Namun kelopak itu tak juga terbuka, Yaya semakin cemas ia sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Yaya takut jika kelopak mata itu tak kan pernah lagi terbuka. Yaya takut jika manik hazel dibalik kelopak itu tak kan pernah lagi menatapnya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama kelopak itu akhirnya bergerak dan menampilkan manik hazelnya itu. Boboiboy perlahan lahan membuka kelopak matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ia berada disebuah ruangan serba putih dan bau obat yang menyengat turut menyambutnya.

'Dimana ini? Apa ini di rumah sakit? Rasanya bukan, Ruang UKS? Apa yang terjadi padaku?' tanya Boboiboy dalam hatinya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan manik hazelnya itu menangkap sosok sahabat yang paling ia sayang itu. Gadis berkerudung pink, Yaya. Yaya terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya hingga ia tak sadar sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya.

"Yaya.." sang pemilik nama tak menggubrisnya.

"Yaya.." sadar ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya, sang gadis pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Boboiboy kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" jawab-tanya Yaya

"Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa memangnya?"

"Jangan bohong, kau baru pingsan tadi, dan kau baru sadar sekarang,"

"Benarkah? Bukannya aku tertidur ya?"

"Ya ampun Boboiboy.. pingsan kau bilang tidur? Kau ini normal tidak sih huh?"

"Hey, aku normal lah,"

"Terserah kau saja lah.. nah sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan dan mimisan tadi? Apa kau sakit?"

"Mimisan? Siapa yang mimisan?"

"Adu du—kau lah siapa lagi?"

"Hehehe.. entah lah, tapi aku baik-baik saja kok,"

"Baik-baik saja gimana? Wajahmu sangat pucat dan kau-"

"Yaya.. aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tak cukup tidur gara-gara nonton bola tadi malam,"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Yaya, kau tidak perlu se-khawatir itu, aku baik-baik saja tenanglah.."

"Umm.. baiklah, maaf,"

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa tenang saja,"

"Umm.. Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya?" balas Booiboy dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku izin ke ruang ganti sebentar boleh?"

"Mau apa kau kesana?"

"Mau ganti baju lah, sekarang kan sudah mau masuk pelajaran Bu Timmy,"

"Kau tega meninggalkanku disini sendirian?"

"Bukan begitu BoBoiBoy.. aku tak tega meninggalkanmu disini sendiri, makanya aku tanya kamu dulu,"

"Oh.. kalau begitu, jawabanku tidak,"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau aku nanti sakit lagi bagaimana? Aku harus minta tolong dengan siapa?"

"Hm.. benar juga, jadi aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kau izin saja, kau hubungi Ying sekarang, katakan padanya kau izin merawatu di UKS,"

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan. Iya lah, sudah cepat, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi,"

"Haha.. baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya,.."

"Iya,"

Tak semua orang masih bisa tersenyum saat mengetahui dirinya bahwa ia mengidap suatu penyakit yang mematikan. Tapi tak sedikit juga orang yang masih bisa tersenyum saat dirinya dinyatakan mengidap suatu penyakit. Banyak orang yang putus asa dan memilih ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun hal itu tak kan pernah terjadi pada Boboiboy, ia bukan anak yang seperti itu, ia kuat, ia bisa. Ia bisa melewati semuanya.

Saat Yaya tengah menghubungi Ying untuk memberitahukan ia izin akan merawat Boboiboy di ruang UKS, kepala Boboiboy kembali pusing dan hidungnya kembali mengeluarkan darah, ia juga berkeringat dingin. Boboiboy meremas kepalanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusing itu. Namun tak berhasil juga, kepalanyya malah bertambah pusing. Saat Yaya kembali dari Ying, ia kaget mendapati Boboiboy sudah seperti itu.

"Maaf lama Boboi-Boboiboy!" seru Yaya panik.

"Arghh! Yaya!"

"Boboiboy kau kenapa?"

"Tolong aku Yaya!"

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Cepat Yaya! Arghh!"

"Iya, aku harus bagaimana Boboiboy?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang bisa kau lakukan!"

Yaya berpikir sejenak setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Yaya tidak terlalu tahu soal ilmu medis. Yaya pun memilih untuk membersihkan darah Boboiboy terlebih dahulu.

"Bertahanlah Boboiboy, aku akan membersihkan darahmu dulu," Boboiboy hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan cepat.

Yaya pun segera mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Boboiboy. Walaupun Yaya tidak terlallu tahu soal ilmu medis, tapi untuk yang satu ini Yaya bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Setelah selesai membersihkan darah Boboiboy, Yay segera mencuci tangannya. Melihat keadaan Boboiboy semakin buruk, Yaya memutuskan untu mengantarnya pulang, ia khawatir jika ia terus dibiarkan di sekolah tidak ada orang yang mampu menanganinya.

"Boboiboy, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tunggu sebentar," baru saja Yaya akan melangkahkan kaki, sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Yaya pun berbalik dan mendapati sang pemilik tangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ada apa Boboiboy?"

"Jangan pergi.."

"Aku tak akan pergi, aku akan mengambil tas mu di kelas dan akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang juga,"

Boboiboy hanya menggeleng tanda ia tak setuju dengan Yaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Jangan antarkan aku pulang,"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak iingin membuat atok dan Ochobot khawatir,"

"Tapi keadaanmu semakin buruk Boboiboy,"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok,"

"Tidak, kau harus pulang!"

"Nggak,"

"Boboiboy.."

"Nggak,"

"Boboiboy.." 

"Yaya.."

"Huh.. baiklah aku mengalah,"

"Hehe, terima kasih,"

Yaya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

 **-TBC-**

 **:v okay, sampai sini sahaja dulu, udah bisa nebak Boboiboy kenapa? Mungkin chapter depan saya jelaskan hoho :v /plokk**

 **Balas review dulu :3**

 **Murasaki Dokugi : akak, jangan lah menangis, kalau akak menangis Boboiboy ikut sedih juga** **/plokk**

 **Okay kayanya kakak udah bisa nebak Boboiboy kenapa, hm.. tapi tak pe lah hehe makasih udah review kak, review lagi ya X'D /dibuang ke pulau apung/**

 **AAR : iya, ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review :D**

 **Khukuchan : hehe makasih x3 saya masih newbie kok nggak sebagus kakak-kakak senpai x'3 okay kebongkar sudah penyakit Boboiboy x3 maaf aku nggak ahli menyembunyikan sesuatu /plakk**

 **btw, kamu tau darimana dia Leukimia? Makasih udah review**

 **Maharani29: nggak usah tegang kak, biasa aja aku masih newbie kok x'3**

 **Hehhe XD telat nggak kak update nya? Makasih udah review :D**

 **Horan Cyclone: haha XD iya, ini udah next :3 makasih udah review**

 **Fast For Speed: makasih udah review and makasih pujiannya X'3 fic saya nggak bagus-bagus banget kok, nggak sebagus kakak senpai :3**

 **Ini udah lanjut wahai reader kebenaraaaan! /plokk**

 **Lucy-chan kawaii : hai juga! Iya makasih, insyaallah saya terusin kok X'D**

 **cara daftar ff? aduhh saya juga kurang tau maaf X'3**

 **Makasih udah review**

 **Zazahchan56 : ini udah next X3 makasih udah review**

 **Rampaging Snow: haha udah ketebak duluan X'3 tapi nggak apa apa lah :") ini udah next makasih udah review**

 **NauraCute15: hehe makasih saya masih newbie kok :'3**

 **Insyaallah nggak bakal aku telantarkan kok fic nya xd**

 **Thanks for review**

 **Coklatkeju: hehe ini udah update kak, thanks for review**

 **Okay Review please :'3 saran, kritik, pertanyaan saya terima asal jangan judge aja x'3 /dibuang ke black hole/**


End file.
